Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{11}{100} \times 24\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{11}{100} = -0.11$ $ 24\% = \dfrac{24}{100} = 0.24 $ Now we have: $ -0.11 \times 0.24 = {?} $ $ -0.11 \times 0.24 = -0.0264 $